Dear High School Self
by thegreensniper
Summary: This is an alternate ending of the episode of I Didn't Do It by the same name. I don't own the show or the characters(sadly.) T, later M(maybe.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-This is an alternate ending of Dear High School Self from I Didn't Do It.**

"So what's in here?" Delia asked to herself as thee group gathered around the letter.

_Dear High School Self,_

_If you're reading this, you failed._

_That's all._

_-Lindy_

"What?" Jasmine said.

"I know. How should we know what this is?" Garrett asked.

"Let's ask her," Logan said.

"She'll never say," Delia countered.

"Any other ideas?"

"Let's go."

"What letter-WAIT! GIVE ME THAT LETTER!" Lindy roared and grabbed the letter.

"What does it mean?" Jasmine asked.

"GET AWAY!" Lindy screamed. She grabbed her diary and ran upstairs to her room.

"Wait. It's in her diary!" Delia exclaimed. "She tried to stop us from it. It's there!"

"I'll go get it," Logan said. "She dropped it on the stairs," pointing to the diary. Garrett ran over and picked it up. He walked back down, but tripped and fell. He got back up with Delia helping him up.

"Now, what's in here?" Jasmine asked. SHe rifled through the pages until she found the one dated 2/16/14.

_It's happening today. I honestly don't understand why it's like this. Why does it keep bouncing back? You can get used to anything if it keeps going on. Today I'm not like usual-enough to write a note in here. I just want to say one thing, because it's the last(hopefully, as I've said this twice before):_

Jasmine and Delia gasped at the next six words.

_I'm going to kill myself today._

**A/N-So, how did you think of this? I wrote this with a different theme than the last two. Tessa was a Thirteen Reasons Why-esque one, and Suicide Stories was a mid-jump type. This is where they find out just before it's too late, and they have to save the person from ending his life. I hope you're engrossed in the reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Delia reread that last sentence. "W-What?" she stammered.

"Why?" Logan whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Uh, guys," Jasmine croaked out. "We need to stop her!"

Delia and Logan nodded. "C-Come on!"

They made it up to her room. Jasmine tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Move," Logan said. "I can open the door." He backed up and ran into the door. He fell to the ground, but Garrett helped him up. Delia was looking at the door. It was cracking.

Delia opened the door.

What they saw was bad.

Lindy was laying on the floor, unconscious, knife in her hand, blood on the floor.

Garrett and Logan picked her up. Logan grabbed one of her shirts and wrapped it around her stomach. Jasmine called 911. She turned to Delia. "The ambulance will be here in ten minutes."

"Get me another shirt!" Logan said. Delia grabbed a shirt and passed it to Logan, who wrapped it around her stomach. Sh was losing a lot of blood.

They stayed like that for the next ten minutes, just trying to save Lindy. Then someone knocked on the door. Jasmine ran down, and paramedics ran up the stairs and carried her out the door and into an ambulance.

"I hope she's okay," Jasmine said. The other three just nodded.

**A/N-Okay. Second chapter. Oh, and their parents aren't going to be in this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lindy's POV**

I wake up.

Immediately, the pain hits me. I have to bite my tongue so I don't scream. I croak out,"Hello?" but it comes out as a gurgle.

Either way, a blur of light rushes into the room.

"Lindy?" the voice says.

I try to ask,"Who are you?" but it I only get a choking gasp.

"It's me, Logan," he says.

_Oh, god. He knows, doesn't he?_

Too embarrassed to speak, I pull up the covers and hide under them, but Logan pulls them back with ease. Jasmine, Garrett, and Delia run in.

"Are you okay?" Delia asks. I try to get out of bed, but I fall limply to the ground. Garrett lifts me back up. I try to get out of bed again. I can stand, btu barely. I limp along the wall and try to get out the door when Logan stops me.

"Why?" he asks.

_One word. So much meaning._

I turn back. Logan stops me again.

"Why?" he asks again. I limp out of the room. Jasmine presses the button for the doctor. A nurse comes over and pulls me back.

"Stop," the nurse says. I try to go away, but the nurse and Garrett coerce me back into bed. I try to struggle, but I know I won't be able to get out.

So I try a different option.

I make sure I can, then I throw a punch into Garrett's face. I walk out of bed with a lot less resistance than before.

Then something sharp presses against my arm.

I pull it out, but I already feel sleepy. I walk over to the door before black spots appear behind my eyes. I make it three more steps before everything goes black.

**A/N-How'd you like this one? New style, new POV!**


End file.
